9 Years and 34 Days
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: Ever wonder who Grissom was talking about at the end of Evalutation Day? Well...


**Title:** 9 years and 34 days

**Author:** Chella Belle

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…not even the roller coasters. --sigh-- all the text, before the **_/-/Flashback/-/_** I don't own. It belongs to the owners and producers of CSI. I own the story after the term **_/-/Flashback/-/._** But I don't own the characters. I only put the episode to start off the book incase some of ya'll forgot about it or have never seen it. I know it's short but it's supposed to be a one shot.

**Summary: **Set at the end of EVALUATION DAY (which I don't own), when Grissom mentioned that every 9 years and 34 days he likes to share his roller coaster experience. So I asked myself…who did he share it with 9 years and 34 days ago? Well…

* * *

"I thought you said we were grabbing a beer." Warrick asked as he sat down in the roller coaster booth with Grissom. 

"We are, after this." Grissom replied excited he sat down next to Warrick.

"Grissom, you know, this is your thing." Warrick replied and grabbed the railing of the roller coaster side bar to get out. Grissom grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat.

"Ah-ah-ah. Every nine years and 34 days I feel like sharing. You'll like it. It cleanses you." Grissom replied and gestured as though he was cleansing his soul. Grissom reached up and pulled the harness down on Warrick, locking him in the car.

"Cleanses me?" Warrick asked confused. He eyed his supervisor skeptically. Grissom pulled his own harness down and a smile spread across his face. Warrick raised his eyebrow. "Whatever happened to my evaluation?"

Grissom paused a moment. "You're sitting in it." As the ride took off Warrick yelled in joy and thrill. Grissom smiled as he thought about the last person he had shared his experience with…

_**/-/ Flashback /-/ **_

_Grissom strolled through the carnival holding his cotton candy cone and looking around at all the smiling faces. This was his favorite thing to do at the end of each day. Nothing made him happier than grabbing some cotton candy, and strolling through San Francisco's carnival, and riding the roller coater. Yes, nothing made him happier than this…except her. _

_She was standing in the distance watching the people go around and around on a tilt-a-whirl. The people inside the ride were screaming and Sara was laughing at their joy. She turned away from the ride and unknowingly began to walk towards him. _

_Grissom's face exploded into a smile. He had missed her since he had left the lab at which she worked and he assisted. She looked absolutely beautiful by the carnival lights. Her curls toppled over her shoulders and bounced as she walked. She shoved her hands into her denim pockets and walked along further. Grissom walked towards her and stopped when he was within a few feet of her. She looked up and gave her beautiful gap-toothed smile. "Griss." _

"_Sara." _

"_I didn't know you liked to come here." _

_Grissom smiled, "I love carnivals." _

_She smiled at how handsome he looked. His hair was barely graying, but he looked handsome with salt and pepper hair. Sara ducked her head to keep from staring. "You uh…you like to ride the rides, or just eat their cotton candy?" She teased him about the large size cotton candy he was holding. _

"_I like the rides. Wanna go ride the Tilt-A-Hurl?" _

_Sara laughed at the name of the ride. "I don't know if I should be riding a ride that makes you vomit, on a full stomach." _

"_Aw, don't worry, you won't vomit. They only say that to scare you." _

_Sara shifted nervously, "Are you sure?" _

_He smiled, "Positive." _

_Twenty Minuets Later_

_Sara was still heaving all of her breakfast, lunch, and diner, into the garbage can. Grissom held back her hair and frowned. "I'm sorry Sara; I really didn't think you'd loose your lunch." _

_She pulled her head up and sighed, "Don't worry about it." Grissom handed her a cloth to dry her mouth off with and she gladly accepted it. "Thank you…so what now?" _

"_You still wanna stay?" _

"_Yeah! I ain't letting that ride win! Let's go on more rides…just not the Tilt-A-Hurl." _

_Grissom laughed. "Okay…how about the Speed Demon?" _

"_Um…"_

"_Fast Blast?"_

"_No." _

"_Mr. Whine's Fifty foot Drop?" _

"_Uh…how about a less threatening ride." _

"_Well there's the kiddy train that takes you to Fun Land." Grissom teased and Sara rolled her eyes. _

"_Ha ha. Hey, how about that one?" She pointed to the roller coaster in the distance and Grissom smiled. _

"_Okay."_

_They began to walk to the ride and as they neared it Sara smiled. "It looks like fun."_

"_I love roller coasters." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yep, they're the reason I come here." _

_Sara smiled, "Something else I didn't know." _

_Grissom smiled. "I like mystery." _

"_Well in that case I won't tell you what my favorite ride is." _

_Grissom smiled at her statement as they climbed aboard the small car that traveled along the tracks. "You ready for this?" Grissom questioned not sure if she was actually up for it. But her perfectly flawless smile reassured him. _

"_Definitely." She replied and the roller coaster took off in full flight. It whipped around corners and swirled up and down and made various shapes. Sara screamed in joy and thrill. Grissom smiled as he watched her. _

_The ride came to a stop and Sara began to laugh. "Did you like it?" _

"_That was awesome!" _

_Grissom laughed. "You know…I've never ridden a roller coaster with anyone before."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yep…not since my Dad but that was a long time ago." _

_She smiled. "I feel special." She teased and Grissom chuckled. "So…wanna ride it again?" _

_Grissom turned to look at her smiling face. "With you?" He paused. "Definitely."_

_She smiled and they sat back down in the car for another go around. _

"_So…I'm the first person you've shared this with in a long time?" She paused as he nodded. "Does that make this **our **thing?" _

_Grissom looked at her and nodded and a grin spread across her face. _

_**/-/ Present /-/ **_

"Grissom. Yo! Griss!" Warrick waved his hand in front of his boss' face. "Man, where'd you go just now? The ride is over."

Grissom looked around him and saw everyone else had exited and new people where filing in. Grissom sighed and looked though the crowd…and saw her. "Warrick…call Nick and go with him to grab a beer…I have some unfinished business." He ordered as his eyes never left her form.

Warrick raised an eyebrow but shrugged and left the ride. Grissom stood and walked over to her. She was leaning against the rail and smiling at him mischievously. "I thought this was our thing."

"It is…"

She smiled her famous 'gap-toothed' smile. "Prove it." She teased and he smiled. They walked to the car and sat down. "Man…how long has it been?"

Grissom smiled as the bar came down. "9 years and 34 days."

And the ride took off.

**-End-**

**

* * *

AN: What'd ya think? Click the button (you know the one) and let me know:) **


End file.
